Burried Secrets
Burried Secrets is the second episode of the first season of The Island. It is the second episode of the series overall. Synopsis The day can't get worst when Michael and Nathalie split. Nathalie finds out the truth behind the Blood Waterfall, while Michael finds a secret long time ago burried at the Beach. A secret that may cost his life. Recap Previously on The Island A car strangely stops working and crashes onto a tree. Six people walk until they get to a strange hostage. Nathalie finds there a small black cloth and keeps it. Nathalie and Michael go to the attic where Michael finds a dagger, and Nathalie a battle knife, a map and a diary. They hear Peter screaming and all of them get back to the living room, but they find there a deceased Peter, without his eyeballs. The five decide to split to avoid more deaths. The waterfall is a Blood Waterfall. Nathalie starts climbing it and Michael stays down there as he is unable to climb. Natalie hears Michael screaming for help. She turns back and sees three zombies coming to him, but she kept climbing. The zombies approach. ("Pilot") Episode The episode starts with Louis and Cody running from a horde of zombies. They split in different directions, then Cody keeps running until he sees a Village Meanwhile, Michael kills a zombie, then, another zombie attacks him and he defends, killing it with the dagger too. The third almost kills him, and causes him to fall from the hill. He falls and accidentaly finds himself lost in the forest. Nathalie kept climbing the watefall and finally reaches the top. She looks back but Michael is not there anymore - nor the zombies. She starts walking on the rocks and follow the blood river that leads to the waterfall. She walks until he gets to a place with lots of bodies nailed to the rocks. The blood appears to be coming out of them. Michael kept walking until he sees the Beach. He gets to the beach and sees three graves. He gets a shovel that was on one of them, but when he does it, a zombie appears from that grave. He kills it easily with the shovel. Then, he sees a zombie little girl and a strange creature. He steps back and falls in a crack. Nathalie is horrified. She steps back and accidently the rocks fall down. She finds herself at a cave being flooded by blood. She starts running to escape the flood, and finally gets to a room, where someone in a black hood is sitted in a chair looking her. The woman in the chair stands up, opens her arms and claims to be Death. Death tells her that the island is a puzzle. And only some can solve it. Nathalie passes away and wakes up at the Beach. Michael wakes up at a cave with strange portraits and bones, evil things, and knifes. He discovers he is actually at the basement. He sees the hole where he came from, and tries to climb it, then a hand get his, helping him to come up, and he discovers it's Nathalie. Michael explains her how he freed the monsters and says they're not safe there, the two run to the forest and she says "I don't think anywhere else is safe". Characters Main Characters *Halley Niethes as''' Nathalie Hertimer' *Ken Wellen as' Michael Leonard' Support Characters *Don Cheadle as 'Louis Flirt' *Steven Yeun as 'Cody Leonard' *Vinnie Jonas as' Minotaur' Guest Characters *Lana Parrilla as 'Death' *Addy Miller as 'Little Zombie Girl''' Trivia Production Notes *The opening titlecard features Michael opening the graves. *The title of the episode references the graves Michael opens. *It is the first episode without deaths. Episode Connections *The monsters that were freed by Michael gain more importance through the series. *Minotaur is seen as a support antagonist until he is killed in Wrong Choices, Wrong Paths *The Little Girl is killed in Sweet and Bitter, her cloak is later weared by Robson as his trademark *The secret entrance to the basement is later used in Burning Bridges. *The Moon Killer's mask is at the basement. Category:Michael's Timeline Category:Nathalie's Timeline